


I Don't even know what a Diamond Is

by koogi123



Series: Voltron Gem AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Apatite Lance, Carnelian Keith, Clinohumite Coran, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gem Hunk, Gem Keith, Gem Lance, Gem Pidge, Gem Shiro, Heliodor Hunk, Langst, M/M, Multi, Other, Peridot Pidge, Pink Coral Allura, Protective Team, Serendibite Shiro, Sleepy Lance, Voltron Gem AU, klance, oblivious keith, protective keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koogi123/pseuds/koogi123
Summary: “KEEEEITH!!!”Keith has to resist sighing, frown deepening as the blue figure running towards him from behind got closer and closer. Maybe if he pretends to not notice the Apatite gem, he’ll just.. Go away.“Keeeeeeeeeittthhhhhhhh Keith Keithhhh…”Keith groans as the blue boy dramatically drapes himself across his back, arms latching on like how a sloth would.Quiznack.or/A Voltron Gem AU, Oneshots written purely for the fun of it.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron Gem AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652617
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	I Don't even know what a Diamond Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal Voltron Gem AU! I know there's a bunch out there, but here's mine!  
You can find the designs for these Gems right here: https://koogi123.tumblr.com/post/187564806892/i-made-my-own-gem-paladin-designs-gem-names
> 
> There's also art on my Tumblr of the Gem AU.  
There's also a Comic here I made! https://koogi123.tumblr.com/post/187926252897/hey-so-i-know-theres-so-many-gem-aus-out
> 
> Overall, I'm thoroughly enjoying exploring this AU. And here's some oneshots that I write for fun!

“KEEEEITH!!!” 

Keith has to resist sighing, frown deepening as the blue figure running towards him from behind got closer and closer. Maybe if he pretends to not notice the Apatite gem, he’ll just.. _ Go away. _

“Keeeeeeeeeittthhhhhhhh Keith Keithhhh…” 

Keith groans as the blue boy dramatically drapes himself across his back, arms latching on like how a _ sloth _would. 

The Red boy continues to ignore the Apatite, instead focusing on swinging his sword back and forward even _ with _ this _ boy _attached to him.

“Carnelliaaann…”

_ Keith was very close to snapping. _

“_ What? _ ” The Carnelian grits out, putting away his sword with one wave of his hand and turning his head towards Lance. _ Wasn’t Pidge supposed to be watching him? _

_ _

“Can we sit down?” Lance questions, and Keith_ almost _loses his temper right there and then. But this doesn’t happen as confusion quickly takes its place instead. He raises his hands and removes the light grip the Apatite had on him, turning fully around to inspect the clingy boy.

“What?” Keith raises an eyebrow, releasing his hand from Lance’s.

“Can we sit down?” Lance repeats, and Keith is _ still _clueless on what the Apatite could possibly truly want.

“Right here? Why?” The Carnelian pouts, looking down at the grass below. He had been outside of their small cave they claimed as a home training against well.. Nothing in particular. But he didn’t want to get rusty, even if there weren’t any current threats. 

“Because I wanna nap.” Lance says almost _ bluntly. _

It makes Keith reel back, “Are you _ trying _to just waste my time right now?” The red boy scoffs with a roll of his eyes.

“No! You’re just warm.” The Apatite starts fidgeting in place, eyes glazing over in exhaustion. _ Did he seriously not sleep while he was with Pidge? _

It’s not like he even _ needed _Sleep!-- Or, wait.

_ Ah that’s right, he was an Apatite. How could Keith forget? _

The Gem specifically made to help other gems keep calm and not freak out. The Gem that would’ve been thrown off aside if they weren’t incredibly rare and amazing at their job. The Gem that.. _ Needed Sleep. _

Pidge really _ hammered _all that information into everyone’s head. He remembers Lance trying to add on what he could to Pidge’s explanation, but Shiro kept silencing the Apatite. He hadn’t earned the right to talk yet in their group they had made for themselves. He had to ‘Prove’ himself first.

That just confused Lance, and when he went to add his input once more Shiro lost his grip. The Serendibite lectured the Apatite, saying how he didn’t have a place because he didn’t _ earn _it or deserve it if he had worked for the Diamonds.

Lance had just burst into tears, not knowing what he did wrong and sobbing about not knowing who the Diamonds were.

Pidge, Keith, and Shiro all collectively freaked out at that, not knowing what to do about the crying gem in the middle of their home. Once so curious and energetic but turned into a _ sad mess. _

_ _

Eventually they managed to calm the boy down, and when he fell asleep Keith _ freaked out. _ He thought he passed out, or even _ died. _ But Pidge repeated herself about it being normal, Apatites use a lot of their energy naturally throughout the day. They were very gentle gems most of the time, however there was a strength inside most people would _ not _want to witness first-hand.

Keith now sighs at the memory, watching as Lance starts to _ lean _ to the side. “I’m _ warm _ ?” He states, grabbing the sides of Lance’s arms and guiding him to the ground. The Apatite just nods, yawning widely. “Pidge just has.. Enhancers that are cold.. You’re really warm.”  
  
“What about Shiro then?” Keith questions as Lance leans heavily against him.

“He’s scary.” Lance states, and Keith has to stop himself from snickering at that. _ Yeah, he could definitely be scary when he wanted to be. But in reality he was a big softie. He’ll be falling for Lance in no time. _

“Mhm..” The Carnelian sighs as he lets Lance position himself onto his lap, it couldn’t have been _ too _ comfortable, Keith thinks. So logically, he lays down on the grass and pulls the Apatite onto his chest. _ That’s better. _

The Blue boy doesn’t question it, simply dozing off into a light slumber as soon as his now _ personal heater _lets him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made all the art in this, it was fun to make!
> 
> I hope to explore this AU more in my free time.
> 
> I also apologize if things aren't 100% accurate to the SU Universe, but this is sort of a combination of Voltron and that Universe so things will be different. Plus, I don't 100% know what every Gem's 'functions' are, so I'm making some stuff up as I go! But hopefully it makes sense either way.


End file.
